


Dryad

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Progression, Anal Play, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Female Domination, Footjob, Low Bondage, Low Underage, Odd handjob, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Watersports, blowjob, handjob, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: "What the fuck was that..." I pant as I catch my breath, my rapidly beating heart not helping my current situation in the slightest. I couldn't bear to look at the tree any longer, and I was already ready to run, but then something happened that made me freeze in my tracks."Aww... if you had just let me envelop you, you wouldn't have felt any pain..." A young feminine voice suddenly appeared out of thin air as my eyes darted to where the voice was coming from, my brain refusing to accept what my eyes were seeing. Coming out of the tree, or more accurately budding out of the tree, was a young girl who looked no older than 12. With long green hair that reached her hips and skin as dark as the wood of the tree itself, the young girl smiled at me as she pulled herself away from the hard bark.What the fuck's going on... I just wanted to pee and now I'm watching as a little girl magically appears from a tree... something doesn't feel right...





	

"Fuck... Gotta pee..." I grumbled softly as I propped myself up onto my elbows, my eyes scanning the terrain, shrouded in darkness, for any suitable locations where I could relieve my bladder.

"Looks like it's the trees for me..." I sigh as I finally gave up on my futile search for a more civilized location, my current situation making it so that the only options available were either a tall tree or a thick bush... and the latter didn't sound too appealing.

It's the third day out in the field and my image of soldiers has improved greatly. Firstly, the food here sucked ass. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't disgusting per se and it wasn't like I didn't enjoy the meal options they provided but cold food can only go so far before it becomes a horrible concoction of pure poison.

The other problem was the nights. The rainy weather and the freezing temperatures makes sleep impossible, my body in a constant shiver. I can't remember a time when I wasn't huddling against a tree or with my comrades like penguins in a futile attempt to keep warm, my heart longing for the warm bed and blanket of home.

However, the problem I considered the worse of all had to be the daily chore I had no choice but to face... using the bathroom. It was an activity I couldn't help but participate in, and it was an activity that made me hate the field more than ever. Not only were my hands dirty and grimy due to the mud and sand, but the trouble I had to go through just to remove all my equipment in order to take a leak was infuriating. 

"Now which tree did they say I shouldn't use again..." I try to recall my commanding officer's words of wisdom and warning, although I ultimately discovered that the information wasn't in my database of a brain. "Well what can possibly go wrong?" 

Thinking that, I quickly jogged over to the border between my camp and the forest, my desire to release the reservoir of dirty water inside me trumping over any other thoughts in my brain. Without even deciding on a destination, I jumped over the bodies of my comrades and stepped over the equipment of my friends before moving into the forest and towards a random tree. 

"Sheesh... This tree looks miserable..." I comment as I look up towards the top of the dying tree, the bare branches void of leaves and the almost flaky bark of the wood making the tree seem like it belongs in a wasteland rather than a forest. "Maybe some nitrogenous waste products shall help you..." I giggle at my own joke as I unbutton my trousers, fish out my water hose and aim for the base of the tree.

"That's much better..." I moan slightly as the pleasure from finally releasing the built up pressure inside me overwhelms my body, the feeling of peeing after holding it in almost better than sex. 

"Hm? What's this?" I question as I examine my temporary toilet closely, a strange green mark on the bark of the tree capturing my attention. I couldn't put my finger on it but the green marks seemed almost like hair flowing from a woman's head, the bark of the tree looking almost silky and smooth, far different from the surrounding dead bark. 

I reached out to touch the oddly colored wood, my curiosity getting the better of me, the feeling that was sent through my arms making me jump in shock. It was a feeling that tickled my fingers and was scaring me slightly. The bark felt like hair, not the kind that was rough and matted, but actual silky smooth hair that had gone through a beauty treatment.

It was as I was stroking the hair did I realize something else was amiss, the bark underneath the hair-like material was seemingly similar to the facial features of a young girl. Curious, I pressed my hand against the face... a big mistake.

The bark had quickly exploded out of the tree as if it was a tentacle, the rough wood easily wrapping itself around my arm until no skin was left exposed. I pulled myself away from the tree as fast as I could, my strength almost failing me, but eventually I managed to escape the tentacles' strong grip.

"What the fuck was that..." I pant as I catch my breath, my rapidly beating heart not helping my current situation in the slightest. I couldn't bear to look at the tree any longer, and I was already ready to run, but then something happened that made me freeze in my tracks.

"Aww... if you had just let me envelop you, you wouldn't have felt any pain..." A young feminine voice suddenly appeared out of thin air as my eyes darted to where the voice was coming from, my brain refusing to accept what my eyes were seeing. Coming out of the tree, or more accurately budding out of the tree, was a young girl who looked no older than 12. With long green hair that reached her hips and skin as dark as the wood of the tree itself, the young girl smiled at me as she pulled herself away from the hard bark. 

The young girl looked up at me, her height barely half of where I stood, a small smirk plastered on her face. I looked over the young girl, her small hands placed confidently on her hips as she proudly leaves her nude body on display. Her green hair covered her important bits, although I could see the slight tinge of green peeking out from under her hair where her nipples should be. I wasn't a pedophile, but my eyes were glued to her body. It was as if there was a powerful magic attracting me to this small girl. 

Wait... Magic?

.....

"Listen up!" My commanding officer announces his intentions as my company echoes back, all of our heads turned towards the large and imposing soldier. "This is an important safety briefing so everyone listen fucking closely!"

"I wonder what's this about?" I hear one of my fellow recruits whisper to his friends before a symphony of whispers erupt from the crowd of young untrained soldiers.

"Probably something about drinking water..."

"Maybe he's telling us to keep clean..."

"Fuck... another fucking lecture..."

"SILENCE!" The commanding officer roars, silencing the whispers of many and leaving the forest a quiet sanctuary, almost as if we were never here to begin with. "Listen you fuckfaces! This is no laughing matter! The camp site you lot are in now is home to spirits that you can never dream of challenging! One wrong move and you men may end up lying face down in the shellscrape!"

"Spirits? What bullshit is this?" The same thoughts run through everyone's heads as we listen to the commanding officer's lecture, none of us taking him seriously.

"The three main spots you must worry about is as follows!" The commanding officer continues, oblivious to the whispers and thoughts of the soldiers he leads. "The first is the top of trees, don't shine your torch up at the trees at night! Second! Do not leave the boundaries we made using white tape! Everywhere around these bounds is a potential spot for spiritual activity! Finally! Do not pee near the dying tree at the far end of this camp site! It is said a dryad resides there..."

.....

"What's wrong? Never seen a dryad before?" The girl giggled as she pressed her naked body against my chest, her small hands already wrapped around my exposed member. "Oh? Getting a little excited are we? Aren't you a little pervert for getting excited by my malnourished form." The girl remarks almost condescendingly as she pushes me onto the ground with strength that didn't seem physically possible considering her small size, my large back slamming hard onto the soft mud ground. 

This couldn't be happening... I completely forgot my commanding officer's warning and now I'm definitely going to be eaten... There's no way I'm going down without a fight!

I tried to escape by pushing myself away from the young girl, but as I was just about to push myself up, thick tree roots quickly exploded out of the ground and wrapped themselves over my body, locking me down in place. 

"No can do boy." The small girl grins as she presses her soft foot against my rapidly growing member, a dark gleam in her eyes completely shattering the light of hope in mine. "I'm not letting my dinner get away from me."

This was a very bad situation to be in... Standing on top of me was a young girl barely half my size and I was being dominated easily. Not only that, she called herself a dryad, a mythical creature of folklore that is said to be rooted to and protect trees. 

"Why are you attacking me? I didn't harm the tree in any way. In fact, my piss should logically be helping and supporting the tree's growth." I spew out all the science I had learned about urine being a suitable fertilizer at the young girl, but the wicked smile she returned to me made me regret what I had said instantly.

"It is exactly as you said, you didn't harm me in the slightest and your waste products will help both the tree and I to grow."

"So then why-"

"That's exactly why I'm doing this to you. If you didn't know us dryads need the life energy of you animals to survive, our main source of energy being the waste products you creatures excrete. However, I seem to be malnourished as of late and the tree I am spiritually bound to is on it's last legs." The young girl explains with a saddened expression, before rubbing her soft foot against my now hard rod to stimulate pleasure. "Thus I need a form of life energy much more filling than waste products... namely your sperm." 

"What? No matter what you say I can't do it with a little girl like you!" I scream my moral convictions as I struggle in my bindings, but my now throbbing hard erection was betraying my words.

"Oh don't worry... you don't have a choice." The dryad laughs wickedly as she changes her technique, her soft foot, which I still couldn't believe was part of the wood, suddenly picking up the pace as she presses her entire body weight against my swollen member. The speed she was rubbing made it hard for me to endure, my week-long abstinence due to being both in camp and out in the field making my sensitivity even greater than before. 

"I can't... I mustn't..." I try to hold everything in in order to not betray my moral values, the effort taking everything I had in me.

"Tch... Aren't you a strong one... no matter, I'll just do it the manual way." The young girl clicks her tongue at me before her lips stretch into a wide smile, her eyes telling me that she had a plan for me, one that was worse than what she had just done. 

"Mm... The smell of a ripe man is still as mesmerizing as I remember." The young dryad remarks with a lusty expression as she lowers herself down to the ground, her face inches away from my proud rod standing tall, her breath tickling my glans.

"Thank you for the meal!" The dryad smiles as she opens her mouth as wide as they could go before taking my relatively large glans into her mouth. "Tch... it's too big for my malnourished form..." The dryad clicks her tongue again as she stares at my large size, pondering on what she should do.

"No biggie... I'll just have to use my tongue." The dryad decides as she once again approaches my relatively massive tower, except this time keeping her mouth small and leaving her tongue stretched out of her mouth.

"Mm..." The dryad moans as she presses her tongue against my filthy unwashed glans and begin to lick every square inch of exposed man meat.

"Don't... I haven't bathed in days and my sweat and piss must have accumulated in there..." I try to give excuses in an effort to get the dryad off of me, but my words seem to have an opposite effect as once I mentioned my state of filth, the dryads eyes cloud with list and a small blush appears on her brown cheeks. 

"Your unwashed meat is so delicious~" The dryad completely indulges in the taste of my manly filth as the speed of her licking picks up, giving me more pleasure than I could endure. 

"I can't... hold on..." I accidentally let my sign of weakness slip as the pleasure overwhelms me, the young dryad quickly taking action to bring me over the edge.

"Cum... CUM FOR ME!" The young girl laughs evilly as I finally release all the thick cream I had been building in my balls, the white fluid launching up onto my stomach and chest and staining my clothes. "Wonderful... wonderful... such delicious life energy..." The young girl laughs as she leans over to where my cum had landed, her small tongue stretching out of her mouth and quickly lapping up all the thick cream in sight.

"I can feel the energy inside me... I can feel it feeding me..." The young girl smiles in pleasure as she began to grow, her features becoming more womanly as her chest bulges out into beautifully round C-cup breasts and her hips widen. Her facial features had become more mature as well, her appearance changing from that of a cute petite 12-year old to that of a young woman in her early 20s.

"Oh? I'm back to my old form already? This is wonderful!" The dryad cheers as she jumps around in joy, the young woman's actions causing her hair to fly around in a frenzy and revealing her womanly bits. From my position I could see everything she had to offer, the dryad's green nipples topping her beautifully round breasts and tuffs of green hair covering her brown opening. 

In addition, the tree seems to have recovered along with the dryad. The once barren branches were now decorated in beautifully green leaves and the bark of the wood was now more tough and strong than the flaky mess it once was.

"Does that mean I can go now?" I ask, hoping that the recovery of both the dryad and the tree meant the end of my service, but the smile from the dryad was telling me that it was only getting started.

"What are you talking about? Your semen is so virile that I'm never letting you go!" The dryad exclaims, much to my horror, as she straddles my body, her lower lips pressed against the shaft of member and her hairs ticking my tip.

"What?!" I scream at the dryads declaration as my fate seals itself before my eyes, the mere idea that I would never return to the life I once had making me panic and fall into a state similar to depression. 

"Give it up. With your energy I will never have to starve again! Tell you what, as a special service I'll let you feed me energy directly into my energy storage chamber." The dryad continues to smile at me as she lifts herself off my hips and proceeds to hover over the tip of my cock, her lips dripping a sticky substance similar to tree sap onto the tip of my shaft. 

I gulp as the anticipation ,along with the fear, begins to seep through my veins. I knew that the pleasure was going to be something that would be better than anything I have ever experienced and I would never experience anything as amazing again, but something was telling me that once I fall into the abyss, I was never getting out. 

"Thank you for the meal!" The dryad snickers as she drops down onto my member, gravity pulling her body weight down fast and causing a powerful rush of euphoria through my nerves, the feeling of penetrating her enough to make me shoot my precious life energy. 

"Aww... done already? That's a little quick don't you think." The dryad teases as the embarrassment shows itself on my face, the reality that I had ejaculated prematurely crashing into my pride like a 5-ton truck. 

"Don't worry... I'll let you experience more before I take you... call it a special service from this kind dryad." The dryad teases even more as she lifts herself off my shaft until just the tip remained inside her, before forcing herself down to the base in one strong movement. It took all the energy I had just to resist one of these powerful sex techniques, but the dryad was ruthless and repeated her special gravity drop at least another ten times before my thick life essence fills her womb and she decided she had enough fun.

"Lets change things up!" The dryad suggests as she lifts herself off of my body completely, her torture finally at an end before an even harsher one replaces it. With the power of nature magic, the dryad commands the roots chaining me down to the ground to lift me up into the sky, the sight of the roots now resembling that of a tentacle monster. 

"I've always wanted to do this..." The dryad remarks as she directs the roots to bring me towards her, the dryad now resting on a chair made of wood she had molded herself. "I want to taste a mixture of the life energy you can offer to me..." 

I didn't understand what the dryad meant by that but I found out pretty quickly. Within a moment of her explaining her desire, I felt a smooth and thin root tickle my dark ring before the long piece of wood penetrates my body, the expertly controlled root immediately beginning to wriggle around inside my intestines as it targets my prostate and bladder. 

"Does that feel good?" The dryad asks rhetorically as she notices my expression and sudden panting, her teasing knowing no end. "Lets make it feel even better." The dryad motions as a branch lowers itself to my dripping wet rod, the juices a mixture of semen, tree sap and pre-cum. I could only anticipate and await my fate as the branch grows in size, the tree aging quickly as a flower bud appears where the barren piece of wood once was. 

Before I could react, the branch assaults my rod with the flower bud, the feeling of having my flesh push through the tightly closed opening where the petal tips meet and entering a damp and humid chamber giving me more pleasure than all the sex I had before meeting the dryad, the only thing better than the plant being the dryad herself. To make things worse, the inside of the flower bud housed the stamens and the pistils of the flower, the many small thin organs gently caressing my sensitive tip as they brush against my skin.

"Looks like you're on the edge... I guess I should speed things up." The dryad comments as she commands the root to stimulate my insides at a speed that matched the flower that was now pumping at my rod with the force of a piston. I could feel all of my internal juices preparing to explode out of my body, and the dryad must have picked it up. 

"Time for the meal!" The dryad cheers as she pulls the flower off of me and replaces it with her mouth, her intentions clear. Unable to hold it, I release the plug holding my cream explosion in as my thick cream floods the dryads mouth and pours into her stomach, the sound of the dryad choking on the sudden rush of thick semen echoing through the woods. 

"I can't hold it..." I warn as the root continues to push against my bladder from inside my body, the dryad forcing out the pee I had stored inside me as the yellow lemonade quickly replaces the sperm inside her mouth. The sound of choking was soon replaced by the melody of the dryad gulping the liquid inside her mouth as if she hadn't drunk water in days, the dryad woman moaning with every drop of urine that enters her system. 

"What delicious fertilizer... I can feel the energy flooding my body... I can't help it... I need you to be a part of me!" The dryad screams as large and long tentacle branches erupts from the tree the dryad had bud out from and envelop me, the wood that captured my arm now wrapping around my entire body and forcing me into a thick wood cocoon. 

"Thanks for the feast..." The dryad's voice the last thing I hear as my body completely integrates itself with the wood of the cocoon, my mind shutting down and becoming one with the dryad...

........

"Damn... gotta pee..." The voice of a young man grumbles as he approaches my home, the sound of the man unbuttoning his pants making me salivate as I anticipate the meal I was about to enjoy. 

"That feels good..." The man moans as the ground is soaked with his urine, my roots quickly absorbing the delicious meal and awakening the woman that lived together with me.

"Looks like it's time for another feast!" The two of us exclaim as we prepare the branches, our lips drooling in anticipation.


End file.
